


The Last Laugh

by BlackAngel001



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And Tim is kinda weirded by it, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Damian is laughing, Fluff, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel001/pseuds/BlackAngel001
Summary: Damian has something Tim wants. Damian won't give it back. Tim gets it back with the power of tickles and has some realizations about the littlest bird.





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHobbit/gifts).



> So. Saw a thing on tumblr by autumnhobbit. Wrote this. Not too sure about it but I hope you enjoy it.

The Last Laugh

Tim Drake wasn't a sulky kid anymore. He was a mature young adult, he could handle all the young adult issues. Issues like disappointment and annoyance. Right? Right. No big deal. The fact that all the bats were masters at lying to themselves didn't matter. Tim just had to keep telling himself that.

“Give it back, you brat!”

Yep, just remember that, he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth. 

“Make me if you can,” Damian sneered back at him.

Damian held Tim’s tablet above his head and angled away as he dodged Tim's grabs nimbly. The two glared at each other as they moved around the den in the manor. With quick and efficient movement, Tim leaped over the couch and tackled Damian to the floor. One hand immediately went to the boys head to cushion it against the hardwood and the other brushed just under his armpit.

Damian shrieked a laugh.

Tim blinked down at him as he settled his weight on Damian’s waist to keep him pinned. With a raised eyebrow, Tim ran his fingers over the spot again.

Damian’s torso twisted away as much as he could manage. His eyes clenched shut and his lips pulled back in a full laugh. Tim brought his other hand down and tickled the other side. The younger boy heaved with laughter, shrieks, and giggles, and his face flushed red. Tim felt his own lips stretch into a smile even as he wondered at what he was seeing.

The brat was actually laughing, something Tim wasn't sure he could do. Yet here he was, laughing and looking like a ten year old kid. Damian looked his age for once. No, he looked...younger. He looked innocent and carefree like Tim had never seen before. It boggled the mind.

It also made him think.

If Talia and Ra’s hadn't screwed the kid up, if he'd been able to grow up like any kid without assassin's and promises of dark legacies, Damian could have looked like this all the time. Tim had a hard time actually picturing Damian without his glare or sneer, but seeing him like this, it made Tim sad for the lost possibilities. 

“D-Drake,” Damian giggle-gasped.

Tim deftly plucked his tablet from slack fingers and was up and at the door while Damian tried to control his breathing. Tim looked the device over, then opened the program he'd wanted. Damian rolled to his side and glared up at him. The look was ruined by the tears in his eyes, the smile that lingered, and that still impossibly young look. 

“You will pay for that, Drake,” the boy promised.

The older hero considered him. Yeah, it was sad that Damian would never be that carefree boy, but maybe he could still get there. Maybe they could help him to laugh like that without tickling. Maybe.

Damian was still glaring up at him and beginning to look like his usual angry little self. Tim smirked at him. 

“Sure kid,” he chuckled as he walked out. “Sure.”


End file.
